The present invention relates to a circuit board protection cover and a circuit board having the circuit board protection cover and, more particularly, to the structure of a measuring/circuit adjusting opening formed in a protection cover that protects a circuit board.
A protection cover is sometimes provided to a circuit board, in accordance with the type of product to which the circuit board is to be mounted, in order to shield external dust or to prevent short-circuiting, or for the purpose of magnetic shielding. The inspection of checking whether the product functions correctly or the adjustment of an electrical circuit cannot be performed correctly unless assembly of components including the circuit board is completed. When the voltage waveform or voltage of the electrical circuit mounted on the circuit board is to be measured, measurement must be performed after removing the protection cover from the circuit board. This makes the operation cumbersome, which is not efficient.
In order to solve this, conventionally, as shown in FIG. 4A, a rectangular opening 221 is formed in a protection cover 220 to correspond to the position of a measurement pad 211 or circuit adjusting component 212 on a circuit board 210 which is to be measured or adjusted. As shown in FIG. 4B, a measurement probe 231 is inserted in the protection cover 220 through the opening 221 and is brought into contact with the measurement pad 211 or circuit adjusting component 212, thereby performing target measurement or circuit adjustment.
With the conventional protection cover structure, the circuit board 210 communicates with the outside through the opening 221 during non-measurement as well. Hence, dust or a foreign substance tends to enter the protection cover structure from the outside through the opening 221. Then, short-circuiting between wires may occur in the circuit board 210, leading to a defective electrical circuit.
Also, an electric field or magnetic field may leak from the circuit board 210 through the opening 221 to electrically adversely affect peripheral devices of the circuit board 210.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a circuit board protection cover for preventing dust or a foreign substance from entering from the outside and for preventing leakage of an electromagnetic wave to the outside, and a circuit board having the circuit board protection cover.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a circuit board protection cover comprising a box-like body for covering a circuit mounting surface of a circuit board entirely and made of an insulating material, and an incision selectively formed in the box-like body.